Konoha : New Generation
by Lywen
Summary: Le village de Konoha ne change pas. Toujours aussi calme et paisible mais voilà... La nouvelle promotion est spéciale... L'examen genin approche à grands pas... Quels seront ceux qui deviendront peut être un jour les plus grands ninjas de Konoha ?
1. Prologue

_**Une petite introduction sur cette fic**_

C'est avec l'accord des membres et surtout de l'administrateur d'un forum de rpg basé sur Naruto que j'ai pu écrire cette histoire. (Si vous en voulez l'adresse, reviewez et je verrais ce que je peux faire). J'en fais moi même partie et j'ai donc basé l'histoire sur le point de vue de mon perso (Ou du moins le début).

** Auteur** : Lywen

**Genre **: Action/comédie/drame

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Naruto appartient à son auteur et les noms des personnages à ceux qui les ont créés. Il vous est donc interdit de les emprunter sans leur autorisation qu'il m'est moi-même impossible de vous donner.

**Autre** : Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Konoha : New Generation**

Le matin se levait doucement sur Konoha. Un matin qui en apparence, ressemblait à tous les autres matins, avec ses rayons de soleil, ses piaillements d'oiseaux, sa fraîcheur… Konoha sortait de sa torpeur, s'étendait, se réveillait…

Mais ce n'était bien sûr pas un matin comme les autres : En ce jour au temps magnifique allaient débuter les inscriptions officielles à l'académie ninja du village caché du pays du feu. Aujourd'hui seraient sélectionnés les jeunes enfants qui deviendraient peut-être un jour de grands et respectés ninjas… et, qui sait, peut-être que parmi cette nouvelle génération apparaîtrait celui qui détrônerait le présent Hokage.

Mais pour le moment, ce n'étaient que de simples étudiants qui venaient s'inscrire à l'académie, avides de faire leurs preuves, d'apprendre, de devenir forts… Un petit groupe d'étudiant se réjouissait non loin de l'entrée de l'école. Souriants, heureux d'avoir été acceptés, ils ne faisaient que renforcer l'impatience de ceux qui attendaient leur tour de passage… Devant l'Hokage lui-même, paraissait-il !

Bien entendu, tout le monde passait à l'académie sauf les cas les plus irrécupérables mais ces cas étaient rares. Les étudiants pensaient juste qu'un seul face à face avec l'Hokage constituait un examen. Quand on est jeune et intrépide, on peut bien s'imaginer des choses quelques peu farfelues…

Un peu plus loin, dans la rue bordant l'accès au bâtiment principal dont il est question ici, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux de glaces, observait d'un œil froid les passants… passer. Non, plus sérieusement, elle fixait d'un regard glacial une silhouette perdue parmi une dizaine d'autres un peu plus loin.

Son regard fixait cette jeune fille, plus jeune mais qui lui ressemblait étrangement, qui souriait timidement à un jeune garçon qui ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi autant de timidité. Ce garçon, elle le connaîtra par la suite sous le nom de Yukito mais cela, on verra plus tard.

La jeune fille au regard de glace finit par bouger. Elle quitta l'endroit. Elle s'était inscrite à l'académie et n'avait donc plus rien à faire ici. Sa sœur se faisait déjà des amis tandis qu'elle repartait dans les rues tranquilles de Konoha, seule. Pas de parents ? Oh si, mais comment demander à vos parents de venir vous féliciter alors qu'ils ne voulaient pas, dès le départ, que leurs filles deviennent kunoichi ?

Saisei Takaya – C'était son nom – avait fugué quelques semaines plus tôt et s'était installée à Konoha. Ses parents, elle s'en foutait. Ils lui avaient mené la vie dure, elle était partie. Point. Le conte de fée n'était pas de mise. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre, elle n'était pas si mal logée dans un petit appartement qui avait appartenu à l'une de ses connaissances et n'avait désormais plus qu'une gène : Sa sœur qui ne cessait de lui coller aux basques.

En effet, Saishi Takaya, sœur de deux ans cadette de Saisei, nommée de cette façon par leur parents plus par amusement qu'en y attachant une quelque importance, n'avait cessé de suivre le chemin de sa sœur. La plus jeune admirait la plus grande qui, elle, ne semblait pas voir la chose du même œil.

N'était-ce pas étonnant de l'avoir vue à l'académie ? Non, Saisei ne s'étonnait plus de ce que pouvait faire Saishi et aucune de ses paroles ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis. Tant pis, Saisei la laisserait se planter et qu'elle ne vienne pas se plaindre plus tard… Du moins, si elle se plantait.

Et oui, le village de Konoha, réputé pour être l'un des plus calmes villages ninja du monde, n'était pas si calme que cela lorsqu'on soulevait quelques pierres… Et encore, ici nous n'en avons soulevé qu'une sur quelques centaines voir plus. Etes-vous prêts à en soulever d'autre ?

Fin du prologue.


	2. Saisei Takaya

Rien à dire, juste : Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Saisei Takaya_

C'était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux ébène qui encadraient un visage fin, pâle, au regard perturbant pour celui qu'elle fixait avec son expression d'impassibilité inviolable…ou presque. De la couleur de la glace, ses yeux s'alliaient parfaitement à son caractère froid et asociale. Elle n'aimait pas la foule, elle n'aimait pas parler et elle détestait par dessus tout les garçons. Ce qu'elle aimait ? Pas grand chose en fait… Le calme et la tranquilité, le silence et passer son temps à penser ou à s'entraîner… seule.

Très jeune, Saisei pensait déjà à son métier d'avenir : Kunoichi. Oui, c'était son rêve, découvert alors qu'elle n'avait que cinq printemps, découvert alors qu'elle avait quitté la ferme sans permission, comme d'habitude…

_Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle partait en ballade après le couché du soleil, et certainement pas la dernière. Ce soir-là, la gamine de cinq ans qu'elle était avait décidé d'aller voir ce qu'était « Konoha no Kuni », village dont tout le monde parlait mais qu'elle-même n'avait encore jamais vu. Elle connaissait le chemin… ce dernier étant tout simplement fléché jusqu'aux portes du village._

_C'est là qu'elle rencontra pour la première fois quelqu'un lors de son excursion nocturne. Elle se cacha dans les fourrés avant qu'il ne la voie… croyait-elle. Comment une gamine de cinq ans, simple fille de paysan, pouvait se dérober à la vue d'un ninja jounin ? Il la repéra bien entendu facilement mais ne s'arrêta pas, jouant le jeu… jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et se tourne dans la direction de la cachette de la fillette : Il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de disparaître de sa vue._

_Saisei, étonnée, n'en démorda pas pour autant. La nuit était assez claire, les rayons de la pleine lune rayonnant légèrement sur les environs. Elle approcha de Konoha et là, cachée dans les fourrés, elle observa les majestueuses portes closes. Un garde, en haut de la porte, fit mine d'avoir repérer quelque chose mais la petite se terra un peu plus sous les feuilles et, avec sa longue chevelure noire et ses habits sombres, elle passa presque inaperçue._

_ Faut surtout pas que je me fasse repérer sinon ils vont avertir mes parents lorsqu'ils me trouveront… S'ils ne pensent pas à m'attaquer avant _

_Elle resta là un bon moment à observer la porte et les gardes faire leur ronde, réprimant quelques bâillements. Elle pensa à rentrer tellement cela en devenait ennuyeux lorsque le ninja qu'elle avait aperçut un peu plus tôt dans la nuit apparut soudain sur les remparts._

_Il discuta un moment avec un des gardes qui répondit négativement à sa question. Un air grave se lisait sur les traits de l'homme alors qu'il fit un bref signe. A qui ? A la demi-douzaine de ninja qui apparurent aussitôt à ses côtés._

_De ses yeux d'enfant, elle n'avait jamais vu pareil événement. Elle observa, attentive, l'équipe partir en mission, sautant rapidement des portes pour s'en aller vers une destination qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais… Elle apprendrait plus tard, par les potins de son villages, qu'un nombre important de ninjas rebelles avaient péris cette nuit-là, aux alentours du village de Konoha._

Après cette nuit, la jeune fille n'avait eu plus qu'une seule idée en tête : s'entraîner encore et encore, développer son chakra et son adresse aux combats et aux armes pour un jour pouvoir devenir ninja de Konoha. Elle n'avait aucun talent précis à ce jour, ses parents n'étaient que simples paysans. Jamais on avait vu de ninja dans la famille jusqu'à ce jour. C'est pourquoi…

C'était un jour comme les autres. Saisei aidait sa mère à ranger la maison et à s'occuper de sa sœur âgée à peine de 4 ans. Cela faisait un an qu'elle avait commencer à s'éclipser de plus en plus souvent dans les bois des alentours et ses parents commençaient à se demander ce qu'elle fabriquait.

Lorsque la petite fut lavée et couchée, sa mère les prévint que le dîner était prêts. Ainsi s'attablèrent-ils et ils commencèrent à manger le Shinshu Soba préparé par sa mère. Ils ne le savaient pas encore mais c'était l'une des dernières fois qu'ils mangeaient avec leur fille ce soir-là.

« Saisei, commença son père, un homme de corpulence musclée au visage rond et au regard pétillant encadrés de cheveux grisonnants, demain tu viendras avec nous aux champs, soit prête à te lever à l'aube… Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne te laisse pas le choix. »

En effet, la nouvelle avait jeté un fameux coup de froid, autant à l'ambiance qu'au regard de leur fille. Ils avaient déjà remarqué qu'elle avait un regard assez spécial, capable de se modifier à l'extrême de par ses émotions mais capable également de garder une totale impassibilité. Ils ne pouvaient ainsi donc jamais savoir ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête et cela les perturbait. Néanmoins, ils n'appréciaient pas ses aventures dans les bois et avaient décidé de l'occuper à autre chose.

« Je ne veux pas, j'ai autre chose à faire » Répondit-elle.

« Quoi ? S'offusqua son père tandis que sa mère se levait pour aller consoler la petite Saishi qui venait de se mettre à hurler. Tu as autre chose à faire ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu feras ce que je te dis, gamine, je t'en donne ma parole ! »

Cela commençait à s'échauffer. Saisei se leva, plus déterminée que jamais.

« Bah garde la, j'en veux pas ! Je ne deviendrais pas une simple paysanne à rester ici, recoudre des chaussettes et faire la cuisine à son mari ! Moi je veux… devenir ninja ! »

L'expression de son père passa de l'étonnement au fou rire. Sa mère, en entendant ses paroles, passa la tête par la porte du couloir et la fixa, les yeux ronds, sa petite sœur pleurant toujours dans les bras.

« Tu sais ce que nous pensons de cela, tu ne deviendras pas ninja ! »

« Alors je le ferais sans votre accord ! »

Et elle quitta la maison en trombe, sous les regards étonnés de ses parents.

_Cette nuit-là, elle la passa dehors. Oh, ce n'était pas vraiment différent des nuits précédentes. Elle avait l'habitude et elle commençait à bien connaître la forêt. Non, ce qui était différent ici, c'est qu'elle n'était pas partie en cachette. Elle avait délibérément décidé de quitter la maison ; mais à six ans, c'était un peu trop tôt pour fuguer…_

_Elle courrait à travers la forêt, jusqu'à s'arrêter dans une petite clairière. Ce n'était pas des pleurs ou de la tristesse qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage mais bien de la haine. Une rage sans nom, une colère noire et difficilement étouffée qu'elle prononçait envers ces « liens », ces parents qui la prédestinaient à une vie qu'elle n'avait pas choisie…_

_Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas qu'elle réalise ses rêves ? Pourquoi n'accordaient-ils aucune confiance en elle ? Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit au pied d'un grand arbre de la forêt._

_Le lendemain, on avait retrouvé la gamine. Ses parents eurent beau lui passer le plus grand savon qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, la sermonné à en hurler, rien n'y fit. Elle refusait désormais de parler à son père et s'en allait toujours avant le dîner même si ses parents arrivaient à l'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle s'éclipsait généralement lorsque ses parents avaient le dos tourné et ne revenait que lorsqu'ils étaient couchés. Et s'ils se mettaient dans l'idée de l'attendre, elle retournait dans la forêt, refusant de leur parler._

_Plusieurs années passèrent ainsi. Ses parents se demandaient désormais combien il leur restait de filles, Saishi s'étant mise à suivre sa sœur dans ses aventures, revenant toutefois avant elle pour le dîner._

_Mais un jour…_

_« Saishi, finit de préparer la table, tu veux ? »_

_Il n'y avait plus que trois couverts à cette table de quatre. Dehors, l'orage grondait et la pluie tombait averse. Le père était assis devant un feu crépitant, les orteils à l'air. Il attendait patiemment que le repas soit servi._

_« J'espère qu'elle n'attrapera pas froid » Soupira sa mère._

_« Elle a 15 ans, elle a choisi la vie qu'elle mène et bien soit ! Qu'elle… »_

_Mais la diatribe du père fut coupée par des coups frappés à la porte. La mère alla ouvrir et fut surprise de découvrir sa fille, trempée jusqu'à la moelle, sur le pas de la porte. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau mais on pouvait déceler des égratignures un peu partout sur ses bras, son visage et ses jambes._

_« Seigneur ! Mais que t'est-il donc arrivé ? »_

_Elle la fit violemment entrer. La jeune fille faillit trébucher mais tint bon, claquant des dents, sans répondre._

_« T'as toujours pas laissé tomber cette idée stupide, toi, hein ? »_

_Elle lança un regard furibond à son paternel, provoquant le ricanement de ce dernier._

_« Lorsque tu comprendras que ton rêve n'est qu'une foutue chimère, tu reviendras ici en rampant ! »_

_L'ambiance était lourde. Personne d'autre que les deux protagonistes n'osait bouger._

_« Si tu as si peu confiance en moi, pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas me casser la gueule SEULE ? Je deviendrais kunoichi et je vous prouverais à tous que je peux le faire ! »_

_« HE BIEN VAS Y ! » Hurla-t-il à son tour. « Quitte cette maison et ne revient pas ! »_

_Saisei jeta un vague regard à sa sœur qui, muette, restait là à fixer timidement le sol en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Elle courut ensuite à l'étage._

_Alors qu'elle rassemblait quelques uns de ses effets personnels les plus précieux, elle entendit quelqu'un monter à son tour à l'étage. On frappa doucement, timidement à sa porte. Elle devina tout de suite qui cela pouvait être et ne fut donc pas surprise de voir sa petite sœur entrer dans sa chambre._

_Mais un shuriken vint se planter dans le mur non loin d'elle. Elle recula de terreur à la vue de cette arme. Elle referma la porte violemment et c'est après ce geste qui montrait bien qu'elle repoussait toute nouvelle aide ou parole de quelqu'un de son sang qu'elle quitta la maison, emportant ses économies et quelques autres petites choses._

_Elle vécut quelques semaines sur ses minces économies, fuyant le plus souvent à la vue de ses parents et soupirant lorsqu'elle remarquait que sa sœur avait encore le culot de la suivre. Elle dormait dans la forêt, non loin d'un petit lac qu'elle appréciait beaucoup et dont elle n'aurait fait partager la vue à personne. Mais sa cachette fut découverte un jour… Par le gamin qu'elle détestait déjà le plus au monde…_

_Il s'appelait Setsuna et il avait un an de plus que Saisei. Ils se connaissaient depuis tout petits pour avoir été à l'école ensemble et pour avoir leurs parents tout deux fermiers. Mais l'entente entre ces deux-là avait toujours été électrique, voir orageuse._

_Et lorsque ce matin-là, elle se réveilla, la jeune fille eut la désagréable impression d'avoir entendu sa voix, à lui et à sa petite bande d'imbéciles qui le suivait 24/24h, elle enragea._

_« T'es sûr que c'était un raccourci ? »_

_« Ta gueule, je sais parfaitement où je… »_

_Un bruit mat se fit entendre à la droite du petit groupe._

_« … Suis… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »_

_Shiro, un garçon un peu plus fort battit que Setsuna mais au cerveau beaucoup moins développé, se retourna et découvrit un shuriken planté dans l'arbre près de lui. Il cria de stupeur._

_« Y a... Y a un ninja ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce que viendrait foutre un ninja ici ? »_

_« Je sais pas mais ça c'est un shuriken ! »_

_« Toujours aussi malins à ce que je vois… »_

_Saisei se tenait à quelques mètres de là, le jumeau du shuriken lancé dans la main, le regard glacial fixé sur le « chef » de ma bande._

_« Oh mais qui voilà ! » Ricana ce dernier d'un ton légèrement enjoué._

_« L'imbécile de service et ses petits chiens suiveurs pas plus futés que lui ! » Continua Saisei sur un ton faussement enjoué._

_« L'idiote qui veut devenir ninja et qui a fugué de chez ses parents pour cette raison ! »_

_Des ricanements fusèrent d'un peut partout et celui de Setsuna se joignit à eux. Saisei, elle, haussait un sourcil faussement étonné._

_« Hey, tu te rends compte que tu viens de former ta première phrase de plus de dix mots ? »_

_Cette remarque les fit étonnement taire._

_« Plus idiots, tu meurs » Continua-t-elle dans un soupir. « Bon, si vous voulez retrouver le village, faites demi tour, c'est précisément dans l'autre sens… »_

_Tous se regardèrent sauf Setsuna dont la figure s'empourpra, lui donnant le réel aspect d'une tomate trop mûre._

_« Tu te crois maligne, peut-être ? Toi, la risée de tout le village ? Tu nous fous la honte, tu es sur toutes les lèvres ! T'as encore trouvé un moyen d'attirer l'attention, ouais ! T'arriveras jamais à devenir ninja ! »_

_Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot de plus, il se recevait le poing de Saisei dans la mâchoire._

_« En tout cas, j'ai déjà plus de chance que toi de le devenir… Alors ferme-là, espèce de con, et ne te permet pas de critiquer des gens que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre parce que ton cerveau croit qu'il est le seul au monde à posséder plus de trois neurones ! »_

_« Je vais me gêner tiens ! » Marmonna-t-il en se relevant sous le regard étonné de son groupe. Leur chef venait de se faire étaler par une fille, rendez-vous compte…_

_« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, vous autres ? »_

_Deux d'entres eux la saisirent par les aisselles tandis que Setsuna s'approchait et envoyait un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac de sa nemesis. Saisei se plia en deux sous la douleur, lâchant un gémissement._

_« Tu vas pas t'en tirer ainsi… »_

_La nuit étira son voile sur le ciel et trouva une se ses plus ferventes admiratrices allongée au sol, pliée sous la douleur que lui infligeait les coups portés par les jeunes de son village. Meurtrie, vidée et ayant perdu la plupart de sa fierté et de son amour propre, la jeune fille se retourna et fixa les étoiles à travers les arbres de la forêt dont le feuillages ne cessait de bouger au gré du vent._

_Ce soir-là, elle consolida sa résolution, elle forma ce qu'elle apprendrait bientôt être son nindô : Elle ne laisserait jamais plus quelqu'un dénigrer ses rêves, elle deviendrait forte et montrerait à ceux de son village qu'elle pouvait devenir ninja ! Et surtout, elle ne se laisserait jamais plus faire comme ce matin-là…_

_Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit._

_Il ne restait qu'une silhouette étalée au sol, tous les autres avaient fui. Saisei sortit de sa cachette et s'en approcha. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, des shinobis d'Iwa no Kuni avaient attaqué par 10 un seul jeune ninja de Konoha._

_Saisei s'approcha donc, le pas lent et prudent, se demandant s'il était en vie ou sur ses gardes._

_" Vous allez bien ? "_

_Oui la question était stupide mais l'effet voulu s'en trouva justifié lorsque l'homme répondit par un léger grognement et dévoilà la kunaï qu'il avait à la main._

_Il se redressa, assez difficilement et Saisei pu alors découvrir son visage... Un visage simple, assez pâle, au bandeau de Konoha qui retenait les quelques mèches rouges qui lui tombaient devant les yeux._

_" T'es qui toi ? " Lui demandera-t-il assez rudement. " Que fais-tu en dehors du village ? C'est interdit sans autorisation ! "_

_C'est là que les yeux de Saisei se firent froids et lui renvoyèrent ce regard._

_" Je m'entraîne pour devenir une Kunoichi ! "_

_Au contraire de ce à quoi elle s'attendait, le chuunin ne se moqua pas d'elle, ... il lui lança un regard quelque peu impressionné._

_Elle s'était tout de suite liée d'amitié avec cet homme qui n'avait que quelques années seulement en plus qu'elle. C'était un jounin de konoha et quasiment tous les matins, il venait retrouver la jeune fille et lui enseignait les bases du lancés de shurikens et du ninjutsu. Il remarqua également que la jeune fille, en plus d'en avoir le « caractère », avait un certaine affinité avec l'eau._

_Un jour, il lui fit le tatouage de « Mizu » qu'elle portait sur l'omoplate droite. C'était le jour avant sa disparition complète._

_Ne le voyant pas revenir, ce matin-là, elle s'en alla au village de Konoha et s'inscrit à l'académie, tenant par ce fait la promesse qu'elle avait faite à celui qui lui avait servi un bon moment de Sensei._


	3. Premiers Cours

**Chapitre 2** : _Premiers cours_

Saisei marchait calmement dans les rues de Konoha, en route pour l'académie. Son regard parcourait les diverses échoppes qui courraient le long de la rue. Les marchands vendaient à bon prix le jour du marché et c'était un de ces jours où, même tôt le matin, on pouvait voir une belle petite foule dans ces rues, en temps normal, désertes.

Elle arriva finalement en vue de l'académie. Elle se joignit aux élèves qui entraient déjà en classe et prit place à côté d'un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il était grand et avait les cheveux noirs. Mais le cours commença, elle ne fit pas plus attention que cela à ses voisins de table.

« Bonjour ! Vous voilà acceptés en tant qu'étudiant ninja à l'académie de Konoha ! Tout d'abord, mes félicitations. Le cours d'aujourd'hui concernera l'histoire de Konoha et l'utilisation du chakra… »

« Hey, au fait, salut, moi c'est Ryûji » Murmura-t-on dans son dos.

« Enchanté, moi c'est Yûsuki… »

« Vous, dans le fond ! On ne bavarde pas ! » Coupa le professeur.

Les voix se turent et elle put de nouveau se concentrer sur le cours. Mais bientôt, l'histoire de Konoha commença à lui peser quelque peu à elle aussi. Déjà trois des élèves dormaient, dont son voisin de table. Il avait la tête dans ses mains, les coudes posés sur la table, et on aurait parié qu'il observait le professeur sous sa mèche noire… Sauf que ses paupières étaient définitivement fermées.

Elle soupira intérieurement à cette vision et reposa son attention sur le cours. Ce n'est pas sans soulagement qu'elle entendit la cloche sonné, quelque deux ou trois heures plus tard, annonçant la pose de midi.

Elle sortit comme tous les autres élèves et ira s'asseoir sur un banc dans la petite cour où s'était rassemblé toute la classe. C'est là qu'elle vit sa sœur sortir à son tour de l'académie. Elle lèvera alors les yeux au ciel et détournera le regard.

« Salut »

Un simple mot qui la fit sursauter. Elle observa celui qui l'avait ainsi accostée et elle ne se souvint pas l'avoir déjà vu. Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer d'un regard impassible et froid.

« Euh je… »

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. Un de ses amis le rappela et il quitta sa position pour aller jouer avec eux dans un haussement d'épaule. Elle se demanda alors pourquoi il avait l'air désolé lorsqu'il s'était détournée d'elle.

Saisei attendit la fin de la pause pour retourner en cours. Elle ne mangeait pas, elle se contentait d'attendre, assise sur son banc, à regarder les nuages. Une demi heure plus tard, la cloche finit tout de même par sonner, rappelant les élèves à leur classe.

Cela faisait un peu moins d'un mois maintenant qu'elle était à l'académie. Elle travaillait bien, même si ses notes n'étaient pas les meilleures et restait attentive aux cours. Tout ce qu'elle ne faisait pas, c'était la connaissance des autres élèves. Elle ne connaissait, pour la plupart, même par leur nom. Ils n'avaient jamais fait de pas vers elle et elle non plus.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était un cours un peu particulier. Leur professeur les emmena au lac.

« Comme nous avons appris la semaine dernière à monter aux arbres à l'aide de chakra, vous allez aujourd'hui apprendre à marcher sur l'eau ! »

Il y eut quelques exclamations parmi le groupe d'élèves excités.

« Mais avant tout, il faut que vous sachiez que cet exercice est bien plus difficile que le précédent ! Il faut que vous dosiez votre chakra différemment car l'eau est une surface mobile et absolument pas solide comme le sont les arbres ! Allez-y, si vous avez des questions, je passerai près de vous. Eparpillez vous autour du lac »

Saisei se mit à l'écart, comme d'habitude et se concentra. Elle malaxa son chakra et le concentra dans la plante de ses pieds. Elle savait qu'une faible quantité ne suffirait pas ainsi qu'il fallait qu'elle la concentre sur toute la plante de son pied pour avoir une assez grande stabilité.

Une fois le chakra correctement concentré dans ses pieds, elle fit un pas sur l'eau. Il tint bon. Elle en fit un deuxième puis un troisième. Le professeur passa juste derrière elle.

« Hey, Saisei, tu te débrouilles pas mal… Continue comme ça ! »

Mais ses pieds s'enfonçait jusqu'aux chevilles dans l'eau du lac. Elle essaya d'augmenter la quantité alors qu'elle avançait toujours, mais au fur et à mesure, ses genoux se rapprochaient de la surface.

Elle coula.

Elle revint sur la rive, trempée et les sourcils froncés. Elle fusilla du regard le garçon à côté d'elle qui avait commis l'imprudence de poser les yeux sur elle. Elle portait un pantalon large noir et un t-shirt… blanc. Ce qui faisait que désormais, il était légèrement transparent et laissait voir les contours de son sous-vêtement noir.

Elle se remit à sa concentration, ignorant les regards de certains. Elle entendit un cri de joie non loin d'elle.

Elle leva alors les yeux vers celui qui hurlait un « OUAIS ! J'AI REUSSI ! » tonitruant. Mais à peine aura-t-il posé les yeux sur elle qu'il coulera lamentablement comme si son chakra avait subitement quitté ses pieds.

Elle haussa un sourcil puis reprit l'exercice.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, une demi-douzaine de baignade involontaire et une centaine de regards en coin, la voix du professeur s'éleva.

« Hé bien ! On dirait que Saisei a réussi ! Les mecs, vous pouvez vous avouer vaincus sur ce coup-là ! Héhé »

Saisei revint en marchant calmement sur la rive et se sécha un peu avant de reprendre le second exercice que son sensei lui avait demandé. Il fallait désormais qu'elle arrive à courir. Mais cela s'avoua plus facile qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Elle avait appris à marcher, courir devenait donc aussi simple que la course sur les arbres.

Tous avaient presque réussi maintenant et certains s'étaient mis à faire la course sur l'eau ou encore sur terre, se chamaillant. Saisei séchait au soleil, allongée dans l'herbe un peu plus loin lorsque…

« Hiroki ! Reviens ici ! »

Saisei vit passer une masse sombre au dessus d'elle qu'elle reconnut comme étant Hiroki. Et la voix qui lui criait après était celle de…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se rappeler son nom. En effet, le garçon en question avait suivi Hiroki en courant mais il avait trébuché sur une pierre et était tombé, la tête la première, sur… ses cuisses…

Etonnement, le silence se fit autour de la scène. Même le professeur s'était figé en la voyant.

« Euh… Je suis désolé… Je… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminé sa phrase. Il avait levé le regard et s'était soudainement mis à saigner du nez, en rajoutant un peu plus à la colère de la jeune fille.

La scène qui suivit fut celle-ci :

Saisei se releva, attrapa le garçon qu'elle reconnut comme celui qui se nommait Nemo par le col et commença à le ruer de coup. Elle s'approcha ensuite du lac en le traînant derrière elle avant de le lancer dans un fabuleux saut qui termina sa course dans l'eau.

La colère avait décuplé la force de la jeune fille.

« Et t'avise pas d'en sortir ! »

Sur ce, elle alla retrouver sa place au soleil, sans même se préoccuper des regards.


End file.
